


Back to the Basics

by wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala



Series: Merlin Despises Magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur is forced to be a father, Gen, Protective Arthur, Season/Series 03, baby merlin, but they're not OCs they're just kinda there, everyone is having fun but him, merthur if you squint, non-canon characters - Freeform, updates every Friday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala/pseuds/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala
Summary: When Merlin takes the blunt of a spell meant for Arthur, shenanigans ensue. Now Arthur must learn to take care of a cranky, whiny child. Maybe this is how Merlin feels every day...





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” A voice whispered from the bushes. There was a hint of fear in it.

“Silence, boy,” another voice spoke. It held a sense of authority over the young voice. “You  just  need one clear shot and that’s it. I am the one who taught you, after all. The spell should go fine;  just  as long as those thugs keep up their end of the bargain.”

“But --”

“Enough. Here he comes.” 

* * *

Merlin had no desire to be here with Arthur. It was a pointless trip into the woods for nothing of use to him, yet Arthur still made him tag along. Merlin often wondered if Arthur did this to punish him or he genuinely liked Merlin’s company. Merlin wanted to snort at that. Arthur loved to drag Merlin along like he was some rag doll that could do dirty work. “Do we  really  have to do this?” Merlin complained. “This doesn’t seem like a very  princely  task.”

“Oh quit your whining, Merlin,” Arthur retorted. Merlin could  practically  see Arthur rolling his eyes even though he was in front. “Guinevere needs these herbs by tomorrow.”

Merlin smirked. “So we’re doing this for Gwen?” He hid a layer of provocation in his words.

Arthur spared a glance back at him with a scowl. “Don’t read too much into it, Merlin.”

Yet Merlin’s smile only grew. He loved knowing he had a perfect button to press to irritate the prince. It was childish,  really , but Merlin didn’t care. It was revenge for all the times Arthur had been a royal pain to deal with.

Merlin’s smile vanished in an instant. There were some suspicious characters blocking the path ahead. Arthur stopped his horse and Merlin rode up to him to be as close as possible. They exchanged glances before Arthur hopped off his horse. Merlin held back an eye roll and followed suit with reluctance. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Arthur?” Merlin whispered to his prince.

“Maybe  they need help,” Arthur whispered back. But it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as Merlin. It was true that they had a wagon, but it appeared empty rather than full. Merlin knew that wouldn’t stop Arthur’s curiosity.

As the pair got closer, the men around the wagon drew out weapons. Arthur and Merlin stopped dead in their tracks. It was four on two. “Do you still think they need help?” Merlin couldn’t help but comment. Arthur  just  rolled his eyes and pulled out his sword.

Merlin knew Arthur wouldn’t be able to fight four men at once, but he had no weapon. He was forced to stay behind Arthur as he was pushed to be on the defensive. Merlin looked around for an escape route or any possible way for “luck” to help Arthur out. They were trapped. There weren’t any clear paths and Arthur was too close to perform any spells. They were slowly being pushed back to their horses. It was only a matter of time before the men overwhelmed Arthur.

_They’re being awfully chivalrous for people who intend to kill us_ , Merlin thought. _Unless…_ It occurred to Merlin that they might actually not want to kill them. Then why else would they be doing this?

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw someone appear from the shrubbery. He turned to them and saw a young boy --  perhaps  even younger than Merlin. He looked afraid but determined. A deadly combination, if Merlin had to say so. “Arthur,” he hissed.

“Not now, Merlin!” Arthur dodged a sword that would otherwise  be embedded  in his side.

Merlin saw the boy raise up his arm in Arthur’s direction. In a spur of the moment decision, he blocked the suspicious clear shot the boy had of Arthur. It was only a split second later did Merlin feel the tug of someone else’s magic on his limbs.  He  faintly  registered Arthur getting shoved onto the ground before the magic swirled inside him and deflected his own -- letting him fall victim to the spell .

Arthur grunted as he hit the ground. He looked over to Merlin, whom he saw jump as if to protect him from something. The poor servant crumpled to the ground and Arthur had a rush of worry. The men took off in a random direction but Arthur paid them no mind. He ( unceremoniously ) crawled over to Merlin to see what was wrong. His eyes widened as he froze hovering over Merlin. Except Merlin appeared to be gone. Only his clothes lay in a heap of where his body should be. Arthur had no idea what to do. This was magic, intended for the prince no doubt, but was Merlin… dead? Did he allow Merlin to die because he was too preoccupied to notice his surroundings? Arthur didn't know if he could forgive himself if he was the reason for his friend's death.

But a little noise caught him off guard. It sounded like small whimpers of fear. Arthur gasped as he saw movement under Merlin’s jacket. He hesitated before throwing the jacket off the moving bundle. If his eyes could get any wider, they would have. In Merlin’s shirt was a tiny baby. It wore a striking resemblance to Merlin, actually. They both had those deep blue eyes that  truly  were the gateway to the soul. “Merlin?” Arthur asked in an unusual timid voice. In response, the baby turned their big round eyes up at Arthur. Arthur grimaced. “You're Merlin, all right.”

* * *

“You idiot!”

A woman  angrily  smacked her fist against a table, making a boy flinch. “You missed him! You had a clear shot.”

“S-someone jumped in front,” the boy stammered. “I tried, Harper, I  really  did --”

Harper cut him off. “The plan was to snatch the prince, not let him run off.” Her voice  was controlled  but full of anger. “Who did you hit instead?”

The boy hesitated. He was afraid of  being yelled  at. Or worse.

“Answer me, boy!”

“His servant,” the boy whimpered. “I-I hit his servant, miss. I had a full view of the prince, I promise, b-but his servant jumped in front of him. It wasn't my fault, Harper, I swear.” He kept his eyes down during the whole exchange. He feared what he might see if he looked up.

Harper glared down at him through her lashes. She took in a calming breath. “You have a chance to redeem yourself, Sam,” her voice held a warning tone. “But if you do not succeed this time then I'm afraid drastic measures will have to  be taken.” 

* * *

The ride back to Camelot was an awkward one. Arthur had to hold baby Merlin in his arms while making sure neither horse went astray. It didn't help that Merlin kept squirming from not being held properly (“It's not my fault I never learned to hold a baby, Merlin.”) and that the jacket he was wrapped in was much too big for his tiny body. It kept sliding around whenever Merlin moved. So when Arthur saw the gates of his home, he almost cried out in relief.

Gwen happened to be passing in the square when he rode in. She smiled and went up to him but her smile faded when she saw only one rider getting off a horse. “Where's Merlin?” She asked, fearing the worst.

Arthur kept his back toward her for a moment. He didn't think Merlin would take too kindly to  being shown  off and Arthur found it a bit embarrassing. “Um,” he turned around as slow as possible. He saw Gwen’s face turn from worry to confusion. “He’s right here.”

“That's Merlin?” She pointed at the baby. Merlin whined and squirmed in Arthur’s arms. Gwen frowned at his obvious distress. “Here.” She took him from Arthur and cradled him close to her chest. He stopped squirming and looked up at her with familiar eyes. “There we are. Who taught you how to hold a baby, Arthur?” She gave him a sly smirk.

Arthur suppressed another grimace. “Let's  just  get him to Gaius.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius was at a loss for words. He never thought he'd see Merlin in a predicament such as this. And Merlin had a lot of predicaments.

After doing a quick check-up, Gaius informed Arthur and Gwen that Merlin was a perfectly healthy baby boy. “Nearly a year old, if I'm correct,” he added. “Now how exactly did this happen, Arthur?”

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. “I'm not sure. He must have seen something I didn't because I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be me right now.” He gestured to the baby on Gaius’s table.

“How so?”

“He jumped in front of me.”

Gaius hummed in thought. “I must admit I've never seen anything like this. Age spells are powerful, tricky magic. They're usually used on the caster rather than a victim but I suppose there are ways around that.” He glanced at Merlin. The baby seemed unaware of the trouble he was in. “Their effects are unpredictable so I can't determine when he'll turn back -- if he does.”

“ _ If? _ ” Arthur sounded appalled. “What do you mean if? Can't you fix him?”

“As I said, sire,” Gaius held remarkable patience. “Age spells are tricky. And if the spell was altered from its original purpose then I'm afraid I have no solutions.”

“So there's nothing we can do?” Gwen asked.

Gaius frowned. “I'm afraid not. I'll try to see what I can find but we might just have to wait until the spell wears off.”

“I guess we have to get some baby clothes then,” Gwen said with a wary smile. “Would you like to help, Arthur?”

Arthur looked exasperated. “Sure,” he didn't sound too thrilled. “It's partially my fault, anyway. Might as well take some responsibility.”

As they turned to leave, Merlin whined. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. He whined again and held his arms out in Gwen and Arthur’s direction. “I believe he wishes to go with you,” Gaius observed, amused. This was a serious matter but that didn't mean it couldn't at least be a little fun.

Arthur’s nose scrunched up. “I think he's better off here.” He took a step toward the door.

Merlin cried out this time. Arthur froze at the sound. It was such a desperate attempt to get him to stop that he couldn't ignore it. He turned back around with a hard stare at Merlin, as if he was doing this on purpose. “Why does he want to come with me so bad?”

“He's a child, sire.” Gaius was having too much fun with this. “He doesn't have any rational reasoning, he just wants what he wants when he wants it. And right now he wants to be with you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Fine, I guess. Could you pick him up, Guinevere?”

Gwen happily obliged. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like holding baby Merlin. He was just the cutest little thing. “We'll be back,” Arthur announced before they left.

The three of them strolled out of the citadel and into the town. It was lively as always much to Arthur’s dismay. He didn't exactly want to be seen with Merlin at the moment but he didn't have much of a choice. “What are we looking for?” Arthur asked. This whole situation made him feel odd. He couldn't quite place it.

“Any cloth that Merlin might like,” Gwen answered. At the sound of his name, Merlin stared at Gwen. She smiled down at him. “I'll have to make as much as I can for him. Who knows how long he'll be stuck like this.”

“Right…” Arthur tried not to think about how long Merlin would remain a whining baby. As useless as Merlin normally was, his baby-self gave a whole new meaning to the word. Besides, Arthur felt like something was missing without Merlin’s snarky remarks. “Have you ever made clothes for someone this small before?”

“No,” Gwen admitted. “But there's a first time for everything.”

They made their way passed vendors trying to sell their goods to anyone who would listen. Gwen smiled politely while Arthur tried to move as quickly as possible. He didn't want to be out here any longer than he needed to be. Some of the townspeople let their eyes linger on the trio a little longer than Arthur liked, only making him want to finish this task faster. He didn't want the people thinking ill of him walking with a servant and a child. Or worse: spread rumors about it. With this in mind, he urged Gwen to move along at his speed. At long last, they made it to the clothing materials.

“All right,” Gwen sighed. “Now we just have to choose what we think will fit Merlin best. If he approves of it, of course.” She bounced Merlin in her arms and grinned at him. Merlin reciprocated it with his own.

Arthur frowned. He didn't like that Gwen was already getting used to this Merlin. This was just a temporary thing -- she shouldn't be so comfortable with it. “Right,” he reluctantly went along. “Let's see…” He looked around at all the materials. Since this was for a baby they should be softer materials, right? Do babies like that? He had no idea what to look for.

“What about this?” Gwen picked up a pale blue cloth. She let Merlin investigate it. He grabbed tiny fistfuls of it and gazed at it with wide, round eyes. It was as if this was the best thing his little eyes had ever seen. “I think he likes it.” Gwen smiled up at Arthur.

The process continued until Gwen had deemed she had enough materials. Merlin had chosen various shades of blues that Gwen picked up but barely any other color that Arthur chose. He had a feeling baby Merlin did it on purpose. “I'll pay for it, Gwen,” Arthur interjected before Gwen had a chance to reach for her money. It was an expensive heap of clothes and the least Arthur could do was pay for it all.

Gwen thanked him and they were on their merry way with Arthur’s arms carrying an array of blue. They stopped by Gwen’s house so Arthur could be freed of his burden sooner. “I'll have some clothes ready for him as fast as I can,” she said as she put Merlin down on the table. “I might have to experiment a bit so it may take a while.”

Arthur nodded. “Take your time.” He stood awkwardly in front of the door. “I'll just be going then.” But as he turned to leave, there was a sound he was growing to hate. Merlin whined. Arthur turned back and saw the baby's arms stretched out to him. He looked helplessly at Gwen.

Gwen gave him a pitying look but it was clear she was a bit amused. “I think he wants to go with you.”

Arthur screamed silently in his head. “Why me? He likes you better.”

Gwen laughed. “Regardless if that is true or not, he chooses to go with you.”

“But you have to make clothes for him,” Arthur fished for excuses. “And I don't even know how to hold him.”

“I'm sure I can manage without an exact size.” Gwen scooped up Merlin. “And I'll show you how to hold him. Here.” She handed Merlin over to a frazzled Arthur. His arms held the baby with inexperience and it was obvious he was afraid something would happen. “Just move your arm under him like that and keep your hand on his back. If he's as old Gaius says he is then he should be able to hold his own weight -- but just in case.” She adjusted Arthur in the ways she instructed. Merlin sat comfortably on Arthur’s arm as he put his head on Arthur’s shoulder. Gwen thought this style would be more comfortable for the both of them. “Don't drop him.”

“You have much faith in me,” Arthur responded. But he sincerely hoped he didn't actually drop the poor child. “You'll come by later with his clothes?”

Gwen nodded. “Now go on. You wouldn't want to be gone for too long, would you?”

Arthur exited with a small nod. He felt less secure without Gwen around but it appeared baby Merlin didn’t mind. In fact, he had his eyes looking straight up at Arthur. “What?” Arthur felt exposed. “Just lay back down.” He gently pushed Merlin's head back onto his shoulder.

It felt as if more people were staring at him this time than when he was with Gwen. It was probably odd to see the prince with a baby that wasn't his. The rumors would definitely fly now. Arthur kept his head down and walked as fast as he could back to the palace. This would be a day he could never get rid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :) Also let me know if I have any spelling/grammar mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

When Arthur entered the palace, he intended to make a beeline straight to his room, but he was stopped. “Arthur,” Uther greeted. Arthur recoiled slightly. He kept his back toward his father since his scolding of disrespect would be better than the questions he would ask. “We’re about to have a meeting with the court, will you be joining us?”

Arthur hesitated. He always went to court meetings when he was available so missing one would be a bit suspicious. “Um, y-yeah,” he cleared his throat. “I’ll be there in a moment.” He held his breath when his father didn’t walk away immediately.

“Are you all right, Arthur?” Uther asked with slight concern. He took a few steps forward.

Arthur began to panic slightly. Merlin fidgeted in his hold as if he could sense the possible doom to come. Arthur knew he couldn’t let Uther see Merlin like this. He was just a defenseless child in an oversized jacket. And whether Arthur liked it or not, that made him protective of his servant. “I’m fine,” Arthur tried to keep his voice under control. “I just need to head to my chambers. I’ll see you at the meeting.” He walked away before his father could question him further.

Arthur made sure to cover Merlin completely as he walked down the halls to his room. Merlin whined and shifted so he could poke his head out. Arthur rolled his eyes before hiding Merlin again. “You may not like it but it’s to get you to my chambers undetected,” Arthur explained quietly.

They made it to Arthur’s room undisturbed, much to Arthur’s relief. He set Merlin down on his bed, instantly losing the warmth. “You’re gonna have to stay here, Merlin,” Arthur said. He was surprised at how reluctant he actually felt to leave Merlin all by himself. Earlier he would have left Merlin behind without a second thought but now he feared what would happen when he left. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

As expected, when Arthur turned to leave, Merlin whined at him. Arthur shut his eyes and continue to walk. Merlin whined louder but Arthur refused to stop. He stopped short of the door when Merlin’s whines turned to cries. Against his better judgment, Arthur took one last glance to Merlin. And instantly regretted it. Merlin stared at him with such a hurt expression that it made his heart clench. His blue eyes glistened with tears that had yet to fall and Arthur very much wanted to take a hold of Merlin and never let him go. But he had a duty as prince and that could be stopped by no one. The sounds of Merlin’s cries were cut off by the closing door.

* * *

Sam fidgeted with the sleeves of his tunic as he waited patiently for Harper to give his instructions.

“Here,” she said at last. She turned around and tossed him something.

Sam squeaked and fumbled with the object before it settled in his hands. “A-a ring?” It was a wooden ring carved with intricate designs. The center had a symbol he didn’t recognize. “What does it do?”

“It’ll allow you to get into the palace undetected,” Harper explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It won’t make you completely invisible but no one will be able to look directly at you. You will just be a shadow in the corner of their eye.” She gave the boy a stern look. “Now listen closely, it is obvious I can’t trust you to take the prince so we will have to settle for the next best thing: bringing him to us.”

“H-how am I supposed to do that?” Sam stammered. This task sounded much more difficult than hitting the prince with a de-aging spell. He would have to be in the palace with hundreds of guards rather than in the forest without anyone for miles. If he didn’t die in there then Harper would surely kill him herself if he failed.

“If you let me finish I will explain.” Harper frowned at him. “It’s a little-known fact that Arthur has a soft spot for his servant. You will find where this servant is and snatch him before anyone even knows what’s happened. Arthur will come searching before we know it.”

* * *

The meeting went on like any other, only this time Arthur wasn’t paying attention. His thoughts were consumed by Merlin and the heartbreaking cries he gave. Arthur had no idea he would ever be this involved with his servant’s well-being. He never felt like this before. All he wanted to do was wipe away Merlin’s tears and tell him he wouldn’t ever leave. But Arthur would never do that to the normal Merlin. Perhaps it was just this form that caused all these weird feelings. Needless to say, Arthur was more than glad when the meeting ended. He left as fast as casually possible in order to get back to Merlin. Arthur would by lying if he said he didn’t want to sprint out of there.

When Arthur opened the door to his room, he was met with silence. “Merlin?” He called out softly. His eyes scanned the room until they landed where Arthur left Merlin last. He was fast asleep, curled up in his jacket. Arthur was stabbed with guilt when he got closer. Merlin’s face was pink and his cheeks still shined with tears that had yet to dry. Arthur sighed. This whole situation was terrible. All he wanted was Merlin back to normal so they could joke around and act like none of this ever happened.

Arthur laid down on his bed, finding himself too anxious to stay on his feet. Hopefully, this would all blow over soon.

It felt as if only a moment passed when Arthur awoke. But that proved untrue when one look out the window showed moonlight rather than a blazing sun. Arthur rubbed his face just as there was a gentle knock on the door. “Come in,” Arthur announced, voice sounding groggy. Gwen poked her head in and smiled. Normally, Arthur would have smiled back, but his mind was still full of sleep. “What is it?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as rude as it did.

Gwen paid it no mind. “I’ve brought a few things for Merlin to try on.” She closed the door with the hand that wasn’t occupied. “But it appears I’ve come at a bad time. Do you and Merlin normally have nap times together?”

Arthur scowled. His brain buzzed, but no sassy remark came to mind, instead, he grunted and got out of bed. For the first time since he woke up, Arthur acknowledged the lump still resting on his bed. “Do babies usually sleep this long?” He waved in Merlin’s general direction.

“Depends,” Gwen started. She set the tiny clothes down on the table. “How long has he been asleep already?”

Arthur tried to get his brain to turn the gears. “After I left for the council meeting. That was… before sunset, I believe.” He didn’t mention that Merlin practically had a meltdown when Arthur tried to leave. There was no need for Gwen to have that much information.

“Well, he’s had a stressful day,” Gwen concluded. “It’s not every day that you get turned into a child out of your own accord.” She looked at the child in question with an expression Arthur couldn’t quite read. She sighed. “Anyway, when he wakes up --”

As if on cue, Merlin shifted in his jacket cocoon and whimpered. He pushed himself up with his little arms to look around at the voices that disturbed him. When he saw Arthur, his face instantly broke out into a smile and he held his arms out. He made little eager noises that Arthur could only assume meant that he really wanted to be picked up. Arthur rolled his eyes before picking up the child.

Gwen hid her smile behind her hand. She couldn’t help it. Arthur just looked really natural holding Merlin. They both looked as if they were meant to be this way -- just like a father and son should. Gwen bit her tongue to keep from giggles bubbling out. Arthur would have her head if she dared to even think of that. “Is he ready to try on some clothes?” Gwen spoke after swallowing her laughter. “I’ll have to tend to Lady Morgana soon.”

“He’s ready when I say he is,” Arthur replied. He carried Merlin over to the table and set him down. “This is probably the only time he can be obedient.”

But Merlin put up a fight. He allowed a tunic to be pulled over his head (held some reluctance with the arm holes) just fine. The trousers were the difficult part; Gwen practically had to wrestle them on. When all was done, Gwen discovered her hard work paid off: all the clothes she made fit. The sleeves were a bit long on all the tunics but Merlin didn’t seem to mind. He looked a lot more comfortable in real clothes rather than his old jacket. “He seems happy,” Gwen stated her thoughts out loud. “Where shall I put the rest?”

Arthur almost said to put them in the dresser, but then that would suggest a permanent stay. He didn’t want Merlin to be a baby forever nor did he want said baby to be by his side all the time. The next words he spoke would have to be chosen carefully. “Why not put them in his room? It’s not like he won’t be staying there anyway.”

Gwen curtsied a bit before heading toward the door. “Goodnight, sire.”

“Goodnight.”

Gwen held a smile as she walked down the hall. This whole thing was a bit too amusing for her. Sure, it was a little serious but no major harm had been done. There may be harm to Arthur’s pride somewhere down the line, which was a tragedy to no one but him, so that was no real cause for alarm. With a content sigh, Gwen turned to go down the direction of Gaius’s chambers. Something stopped her for a moment. She thought there was movement out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked, there was nothing there. Her brows pulled together in confusion. Perhaps there wasn’t actually anything there at all.

As she went back to her task at hand, she nearly jumped out of her skin. The Lady Morgana had rounded the corner. Gwen put a startled hand on her chest. “You scared me, my lady,” Gwen breathed. She casually hid Merlin’s clothes behind her back. “I thought you would be getting ready for bed by now.”

“I was actually just on my way,” the Lady responded. Her eyes scanned Gwen as if searching for every little lie she had to offer. “Where are you off to?”

“Gaius’s chambers.” Gwen tried her best to act casual. “He asked me to bring him some unneeded cloth.”

Morgana stared at her for a second before nodding. “Well don’t be too long. I’ll be waiting.”


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur didn’t sleep until much later in the night. His unexpected nap caused him to be too energized for him to sleep at the usual hour. Merlin stayed by his side the whole time. When Arthur tried to leave him with Gaius, he nearly threw another fit. Arthur lamented himself before reluctantly taking the baby back. Gaius wished him luck. The rest of the night was spent looking over boring paperwork until the two felt tired enough to sleep.

Merlin was fast asleep before Arthur even laid him down. Arthur paused before getting himself into bed. Should he put Merlin under the covers? Would they be too heavy for his tiny form? Eventually, it was decided that Merlin’s jacket would be suitable for warmth. Arthur looked at Merlin before deciding to say, “Goodnight.” Then he got comfortable under the warm covers.

The night was peaceful for Arthur, not so much for Merlin. Somewhere during the night, he began tossing and turning unlike a usual child his age. He groaned and whimpered like some poor animal who had been kicked one too many times. Something in his little mind was turning. He felt a magic presence somewhere… somewhere…  _ in this room _ . Merlin’s eyes shot open with a flash of gold. He sent several objects flying across the room with a loud, collective crash. He began wailing just as Arthur shot up in bed.

Arthur looked around, panicked and alert. Something was moving out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t see it when he turned. He only knew it wasn't just his imagination when he saw the door open and close in near fluid movements. Arthur leaped out of bed and flung the door open, but saw no retreating figure. The hall was empty. Arthur furrowed his brows in confusion. He quickly snapped out of it when he realized he was letting Merlin’s cries be heard throughout the castle. He shut the door and rushed over to Merlin to get him to be quiet.

“Shh,” Arthur whispered. He had no idea how to console a crying baby. What was he even supposed to do? “It’s all right, Merlin, you’re okay now.” He scooped up Merlin and held him in the way he had seen Gwen do. “Shh, you’re okay. You’re okay.” Arthur continued to whisper reassurances as well as rock Merlin back and forth. He may be completely clueless, but at least he had seen mothers with babies before.

It took a lot longer than Arthur would have liked, but he eventually got Merlin to settle down. His snivels turned into quiet hiccups that pulled at Arthur’s heart. It might not be something Arthur admitted out loud, but he never wanted to see Merlin upset. Merlin was someone who smiled at the littlest things. So seeing him cry this much -- as a baby no less -- was a rather big shock to the system. He wasn’t going to allow this to happen again. His heart wouldn’t be able to take it. 

A knock at the door cut through Merlin’s hiccups. Arthur tried to set him down, but Merlin wasn’t having any of it. He buried his face into Arthur’s chest and made noises that sounded like he threatened to cry again. Another knock signified that Arthur was running out of time. He groaned and stood up. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

Arthur answered the door just in time. He placed Merlin at his hip so he would be hidden behind the door. “Yes? What is it?” Arthur tried his best to sound irritable. It wasn’t very hard considering he was annoyed that Merlin made this difficult.

“We heard some commotion in here,” one of the guards answered. “We came to see if everything was all right.”

Arthur shrugged. “I heard no commotion. Perhaps it was somewhere else.”

“Are you sure, sire?” He tried to push through, but Arthur stopped him.

He saw Merlin cover his mouth with his little hands. They could get caught with one wrong move. “Quite sure.”

The guards bowed their heads. “Sorry to disturb you, sire.”

Arthur vaguely acknowledged them with a nod before shutting the door on them. Merlin dropped his hands and looked up at Arthur. “Would you like to go back to sleep, Merlin?” Arthur shifted the boy so he could be held more comfortably. “I know I would.”

The next morning Arthur realized something terrible: he overslept. The sun was passed the horizon by the time he flung himself out of bed and into some clothes. Merlin slumbered peacefully, unaware of the frantic Arthur running around the room. Arthur figured the incident from last night had the poor child wiped out. He cursed under his breath suddenly. What was he supposed to do with Merlin? He couldn’t just leave him in the room all day and he certainly couldn’t walk around with him. Besides, Arthur actually had a busy day today. Arthur continued to consider the problem until he was fully dressed. Gaius seemed like a likely candidate.

Carefully picking up Merlin, as to not wake him, Arthur covered him in his arms and left his chambers. He tried his best to make it down the hall as fast as what might be considered nonchalant. Gaius was in the middle of mixing something when Arthur walked in. “Oh, sire, I --”

Arthur immediately shushed him, much to Gaius’s surprise. “I need Merlin to stay asleep so I can leave him here,” Arthur explained in a low voice. “Will you be able to watch him today?”

“I can try,” Gaius copied Arthur’s tone. “But I do have to make some visits today.”

“I’ll be back when I can.” Arthur walked over to Merlin’s room. He set down the sleeping baby, careful to leave the jacket wrapped around his small frame. A few strands of dark hair fell out of place and Arthur had to resist fixing them. “Thank you so much, Gaius,” Arthur said on his way out. 

Gaius didn’t even have a chance to respond.

* * *

Throughout the day, Arthur couldn’t help but think of Merlin. Yesterday the child didn’t want Arthur to leave his sight. How would he react to being left alone when he woke up? Hopefully, Gaius didn’t have too much trouble. Merlin was a handful when he was fully grown, Arthur could only imagine how he must be now that he was a child -- possibly throwing a temper tantrum.

Arthur grunted as one of his knights was able to knock him to the ground.

“Oh, s-sorry, my lord,” the young knight stuttered. He seemed like a nervous fellow, messing with his sword like he couldn't keep still. Arthur made a mental note to keep watch over him and make sure he wasn’t this nervous all the time.

“Don’t be,” Arthur answered, still breathless. He took the hand the young knight offered him. “You took an open opportunity -- that’s good.” Once on his feet, Arthur pat the young knight on the back. “Not many actually take the chance to overcome me.”

At this, the knight let the sword slip through his fingers. He began blubbering apologies but Arthur just waved them away claiming the knight had every right. Arthur couldn’t help but smile as the boy reminded him of himself. Back when he was hesitant to outshine those who trained him. Those were much simpler days, it seemed. Now, Arthur had problems to worry about -- one was in Gaius’s chambers, actually.

Arthur dismissed the knights for the day. Not only because they had been training since early this morning but because Arthur couldn’t focus without knowing Merlin’s whereabouts. Without so much as a second thought, Arthur started his path to where he left Merlin last.

* * *

Gwen felt as if she was doing more for Gaius than for Morgana today. Gaius was in possession of Merlin while Arthur made his princely rounds. Merlin didn’t seem to mind but he was very fussy in the morning. That was the least Gaius and Gwen could ask for. They feared he would protest, cry and scream, until Arthur was in his sight. But it was almost as if he understood why Arthur couldn’t be there. “Do you think he remembers things?” Gwen had asked. “Like his memory stayed with him but he has no way to act as he normally would?”

“Possibly,” was Gaius’s answer. “Perhaps we’re seeing Merlin’s thoughts in their simplest form.”

Gwen turned down the corridor with an apple in hand. It was lunch time for Merlin and Gaius requested if she could get some fruit. She figured Merlin would appreciate an apple since she had no idea what his favorite fruit was. As long as she knew him, she couldn’t recall Merlin ever eating fruit; so an apple seemed like a safe choice. Everyone likes apples.

“There you are, Gwen.”

Gwen fumbled with the fruit in her hands. She turned to face the Lady Morgana, who seemed to be scaring her a lot lately. “Ah, my lady, you startled me.” She gave a weary smile. “Was there something you needed?”

“I’ve been looking for you,” Morgana gave one of her sweet smiles. “It’s almost as if you’ve been avoiding me. Where have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been running errands for Gaius.” Gwen didn’t think through her response. As it left her mouth she wondered if it would have been better to think of some excuse.

“Gaius?” Morgana quirked a brow. “Shouldn’t Merlin be doing that?”

Gwen faltered. She had to think of something fast. “He’s out -- at Ealdor. His mother has fallen ill.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Morgana replied in a voice that sounded like fake pity to Gwen. “Just be sure you don’t forget about me while you’re busy with Gaius. And make sure you give Merlin my deepest sympathies when he returns.” She left with another smile.

Gwen hurried the rest of the way to Gaius’s chambers, hoping not to run into anyone else. She arrived without any further interruptions. The room was full of Merlin’s giggles as soon as she opened the door. Strangely, it seemed that several items had fallen to the floor. Gwen raised a brow but didn’t question it. “I brought an apple,” she announced. “I hope Merlin won’t mind.” In response, Merlin smiled up at her, showing off his tiny teeth.

Gaius seemed to frown at Merlin for a moment before turning to Gwen. “Thank you, Gwen.” He took the apple from her hand. “But even if Merlin does mind I won’t give him a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Gaius wasn’t pleased to find out that Merlin’s instinctual magic was stronger in his younger form. Not only that, but he used it as any other child would use a toy. Gaius could only hope that his theory of Merlin retaining his knowledge stay true. If not, they might have bigger problems than a baby Merlin on their hands.

Gaius had just finished giving Merlin the last of the apple when Arthur walked in. “Good afternoon, sire,” he greeted. “What brings you by?”

Arthur seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering. “I just wanted to check in. See how everything is.”

Gaius could already tell Arthur was hiding something, but he didn’t bring it up. “Merlin has been fine all day. He hasn’t gotten any older, unfortunately, but he hasn’t caused much trouble, either.” He sent a pointed look Merlin’s way. The child blinked innocently up at him. “Is there anything else you needed?”

Gaius noticed Arthur’s eyes lingering on Merlin before attempting to come up with an answer. “Uh, no. I just… that was all.”

“Would you like to take Merlin?” Gaius asked without looking at his prince. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” He looked only to see if his assumptions were correct.

They were -- considering Arthur appeared reluctant to say no. But, of course, the prince of Camelot mustn't show how much he wants something that he shouldn’t. “I suppose I could take him while I’m still free,” Arthur answered coolly. “I’ll bring him back if need be.”

Merlin, seeming to understand what had transpired, held his arms out for Arthur to take. He made little noises of need that caused Arthur to question something. “Can’t he talk?” He furrowed his brows at Gaius. “You said he was almost a year, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Gaius frowned in thought. “Either he’s choosing not to or has to learn all over again.” He grimaced at the thought of having to teach Merlin to speak. On the bright side, that would mean the baby warlock couldn’t perform more extreme spells. “Perhaps you could find out during your time with him.”

Arthur nodded. “I'll let you know.”

Merlin pouted when he wasn't being picked up. He crossed his arms (as best as he could) and turned away as he usually does when Arthur does something he disapproves of. This action alone caused Arthur to wonder how _Merlin_ this version of Merlin actually was. Arthur shook his head. Merlin was only Merlin when he was his normal self. “Come on, you big baby,” Arthur said. “Let's go.”

Arthur and a hidden Merlin strolled down the hall together. No one questioned the bundle in the prince’s arms and Arthur quite liked it that way. It made things easier on him. But as Arthur reached the safe haven of his door, a voice made him inwardly cringe. A voice that would definitely question what he was carrying. “There you are, Arthur. I haven't seen you all day.”

Arthur turned to see Morgana’s pleasant smile. “I've been meaning to speak --” she cut herself off. “What are you holding?”

“Um,” Arthur could feel Merlin shift and the jacket moved with him. “Nothing of interest.”

Morgana took a step closer. Her eyes seemed to inspect every inch of Merlin’s jacket as if she wanted to know what was really there. “I was unaware that uninteresting things moved. What are you hiding, Arthur?” Her watchful gaze turned toward Arthur.

Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to hide any longer. Morgana wasn't the type of person to let things slide so easily. Besides, he could trust her -- he has for years. The only hard part was knowing where to start. “Well… Merlin saved me from a sorcerer yesterday and something… may have happened.”

Morgana raised a brow. Arthur could tell she was interested.

Without a second thought, Arthur pulled off the jacket covering Merlin. Merlin squeaked and hid his face into Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur grinned sheepishly at Morgana. “Gaius isn't sure when he'll turn back,” he explained. “So we just have to wait and see.”

Morgana’s eyes were alight with wonder. She stepped closer to get a better look at Merlin. Merlin took one glance at her, mewled, and put his face back into Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur thought that was a curious response. “Merlin, say hello to Morgana.” While Arthur chided, he just about missed the deep frown Morgana gave to Merlin. Her face lit up into its usual smile when she saw Arthur’s attention on her. “I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him.”

“It's quite all right. I'm sure he's just tired.” She smiled, but it was with thin lips. “I'll leave you to it. I'll come back some other time, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded at her as she left. He quickly slipped behind the door before anyone could pass through the corridor. “Merlin, why did --” but the words stopped dead. Merlin pulled his head back to reveal glistening eyes to Arthur. That strange pang near his heart occurred and he tried desperately to hide it. “You’re not going to cry, are you?”

Merlin scrunched up his nose and roughly shoved his head onto Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur let out a puff of laughter. “I’m glad to know you’re still Merlin.”

Arthur kept Merlin by his side for as long as he could. Merlin ended up falling asleep on the table before Arthur even finished looking over some papers. Arthur paused when he noticed this. Little Merlin curled himself into a ball, looking very squishy and very cute. Unlike grown-up Merlin, baby Merlin was chubby; chubby cheeks, pudgy fingers, and a soft tummy. On top of this, he still had those unmistakable features that made Merlin Merlin such as his hair and ears. Though the hair is a little lighter and his ears are a little tinier.

“What am I going to do with you, Merlin?” Arthur sighed to himself. He had to admit that he was growing attached to this version of Merlin (no matter how much he said he couldn’t) and that would make it difficult to get the real Merlin back. If Arthur grew too fond of baby Merlin, then he wouldn’t want the real Merlin back. And despite everything that has been said before, he actually liked having Merlin around. Merlin was a great servant -- a great friend. Merlin was the first person in years to treat Arthur like a normal human being rather than someone of high status. Who would treat him like that if Merlin stayed like this forever?

* * *

Arthur’s head shot up when there was a loud knock on the door. It took him a moment to snap out of his haze to realize the sun was going down. Wiping ink off his face, Arthur could assume he fell asleep worrying over the condition of his friend (and boring paperwork). Merlin gave a tiny yawn that turned into a yelp when there was another, rapid knock at the door. They stared at each other with wide eyes before Arthur threw Merlin’s jacket over him just as the door swung open. Arthur, as quick as he could, picked up the paper with smudged ink and attempted to be interested in it.

“What is this about you having a child?!”

The prince nearly choked on his spit at his father’s words. “W-what?” He coughed to clear his throat. “Father, I can assure you that I have no child.”

But his words didn’t stop the king from marching closer. Arthur tensed as he tried not to let his eyes shoot over to the mound on his table. “I have just received word,” Uther said through clenched teeth. “That the people in town have seen you walking with a servant girl and a baby.”

Arthur’s thoughts crashed into one another; he couldn't come up with a response. All he knew was that he should have seen this coming. “Father,” he tried. “You know how the people talk. They see things and assume the worst. I was simply helping the girl find who the child belonged to -- she didn't think she could do it alone.” Arthur was impressed at his own tenacity.

Uther, on the other hand, seemed less impressed. His scowl was still set in place and his eyes continued to grow with rage. “And did this include shopping and bringing this child with you into the palace -- to your chambers?”

Arthur faltered. There was no way he should have known that. Shopping with Gwen, sure, but taking Merlin into here? He felt his mouth begin to dry up. There wasn't a proper response to this. He couldn't just say the baby was Merlin, there was no telling how Uther would respond. There was a chance he could send Merlin away since he wouldn't be of use to Arthur anymore; an eerie resemblance to how Uther was willing to let Merlin die simply because a servant was worth nothing to that of a prince. “I…”

“Search the place,” Uther ordered the guards. “Don't be gentle.”

Fear crossed Arthur’s face before it directed into controlled annoyance. “I don't understand what you expect to find,” he hoped his voice didn't sound as nervous as he felt. The guards threw open wardrobe doors and looked under things. “There's no reason for me to hide a child in here.” But as Uther turned away, Arthur grabbed the ball that was Merlin and pulled him into his lap. Merlin shifted and Arthur moved closer to the table so his lap would be hidden from view. He continued to look exasperated so that no suspicion should arise, which wasn’t very hard. The guards were making a huge mess of the place.

Uther turned back to Arthur with a scowl. But Arthur paid no mind; he noticed Gwen peeking her head in. Her face looked horrified and Arthur tried his best to show that she needed to get out before she was spotted. She glanced around before running out.

“Where is it?” Uther spat out ‘it’ like the word was offensive. Arthur tried to repress a frown at such a tone being directed toward Merlin.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Arthur hissed. He knew he shouldn’t speak that way in front of his father but this was getting too close to comfort. “I have nothing to hide, Father. Why would I hide something so disgraceful right under your nose?” Arthur felt one of Merlin’s feet slip off the chair.

Uther glared at his son for another moment. “I suppose you're right.” He turned toward the guards who had already stopped searching. “Find the servant girl, Gwen. If she's not in possession of the child we'll search her house.”

Arthur didn't even get time to protest; his father moved so swiftly out the door he didn't get a chance. His main concern was that Gwen’s house had evidence. She was the one who made Merlin’s clothes, after all. Arthur put Merlin on top of the table after his doors had shut. The child's little eyes were wide with concern. “I don't know what to do, Merlin,” Arthur started speaking to his servant as if he hadn't changed at all. “We can only hope Gwen finished making all the clothes she wanted.”

Merlin huffed. Arthur raised a brow at him. His little hand was pointing at Arthur and the other pointed at the door. “You want me to go out?” Arthur guessed. Merlin nodded enthusiastically. He grabbed his jacket, shook it a little bit, and dragged it away from himself. He pointed at Arthur and the jacket. Arthur tried to understand what Merlin was getting at. “You want me to… grab the clothes and take them out?” Merlin gave a wide smile and clapped. The smile was so wide it looked as if his chubby cheeks were squishing his eyes. “Well I’m afraid I can’t take you with me,” Arthur talked as he stood up. “Will you be okay in here by yourself?”

Merlin looked terrified for a moment before smiling again and nodding.

Arthur felt his heart contract painfully. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He ran out the door, leaving Merlin alone on his table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. I had a very busy couple of weeks but let me know what you thought of this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin didn’t move from the table. The room was big and lonely and with the sun almost down it was even getting scary. No one would come to light the candles -- it was usually Merlin’s job anyway. He glanced around the room nervously, everything looking at a much bigger proportion than usual. With a frown, Merlin crawled over to the edge of the table and peered down, instantly getting vertigo. He laid flat on the table after crawling away in fear of falling over.

Merlin made a small whine as the last of the sun disappeared. It was pitch black and only shadows could be made out. Merlin hoped Arthur would return soon. He needed someone he could trust. As if on cue, the door opened. Merlin sat up, a grin on his face, but there was no one there. The door closed, the light from the hall going with it, and the room was shrouded in darkness once more. But Merlin was on edge this time. He couldn’t see anybody -- or anything -- yet he could  _ feel  _ that something was there. There was a faint flickering in his mind about what it could be. Something he had met before. It just wasn’t connecting.

Merlin shrieked when something lifted him off the table. His jacket fell to the floor when he flailed his limbs to hit whatever had him. He heard a soft, “ow” as his tiny fist smacked into something hard. After that, the stranger engulfed Merlin in their arms, holding him securely. Merlin shrieked again, but this time sending something flying across the room toward his captor. The stranger yelped and ducked out of the way. “You have magic?” The voice was soft and full of awe, but that didn’t make Merlin any less panicked. His eyes flashed gold and the chair closest to him shot back into the stranger’s legs. 

The stranger leaned forward to keep from falling on the floor, and that’s when Merlin made the chair move back to get rid of the stranger’s support. He dropped Merlin and the child hit the floor rather hard. Merlin cried out in pain as this body wasn’t meant for this type of action. He refused to let out anything more than a whimper when he pushed himself off the ground. The stranger wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Merlin looked hurriedly around but there was no one. Until he saw a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye. He was grabbed again, more gentle than the first time, and he was able to see his captor. It was the boy from the forest. Up close he didn’t appear very threatening. In fact -- he looked scared, but so was Merlin.

“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to come with me,” the boy said. It was full of the most sincere apology Merlin had ever heard.

When the boy started heading for the door, Merlin began to cry. He didn’t want to leave. He hated feeling so useless in this body. He wanted Arthur. Arthur would be able to help him. Arthur wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Merlin’s cries turned to howls. Without him realizing it, he lit all the candles in the room -- even the fireplace. The flames reached out for attention, trying to get someone to notice what was happening. The boy squeaked and left the room even faster. Merlin made the door swing open as his captor ran down the hall.

* * *

“You’re lucky I came, Gwen,” Arthur said as he walked back with Gwen to the palace. “We could have been in really big trouble.”

Gwen sighed. “But how did he know? I understand that we were out in public with Merlin, but you were careful about it. Did you not cover him up when you were in the palace?”

“I did.” Arthur frowned. Perhaps he wasn't as careful as he thought. “We're safe for now, at least. We just have to make sure Merlin isn't seen again.” He began to quicken his pace. “I left him alone in my chambers when I left.”

Gwen nearly rolled her eyes as they broke into a fast pace. “Just hope no one has entered in your absence.”

The two walked as fast as possible without running. They didn't need to draw any more suspicion towards themselves. When they rounded the corner of the hall to Arthur’s chambers, there was a change in the air. Something was off. They slowed their pace until they reached the open door. Arthur’s face twisted to confusion. “I remember the door being closed…” He exchanged a glance with Gwen before they both walked inside.

At first, there didn't appear to be anything wrong, but there was something missing. “Where's Merlin?” Gwen asked with concern and panic lacing her voice. She began looking around the room as if he would show himself somewhere. 

Arthur paced the room, noticing a shelf in the middle of the floor. Frowning, he investigated further. The shelf was from one of his dressers; it was full of random items. That's when he noticed the chair from his table toppled over. Merlin’s jacket was on the floor as well. As Arthur began piecing things together, Gwen said, “Arthur…” He looked up and saw Gwen staring at a wall. Her hand pressed against some scorch marks. She looked back at him with a fearful expression. Arthur frowned further. He glanced around the room and noticed anywhere near a flame had been scorched -- as if they had roared large and high. “What do you think happened?” But it sounded as if Gwen already had an idea.

Arthur picked up Merlin’s jacket from the floor. It was an old, raggedy thing but Merlin was never seen without it. “I think the sorcerer came back for Merlin.”

“What would he want with Merlin?” Gwen wrung her hands. “I was under the impression the sorcerer wanted you.”

“And that’s what he’ll get.” Arthur started walking toward the door, Merlin’s jacket still in hand.

Gwen stood there in shock for a moment before following. She grabbed Arthur’s arm to stop him from leaving. “You can’t go out there now,” she pleaded. “It’s much too dangerous -- and you can’t go alone. This sorcerer could be waiting for you.”

She was right. Arthur didn’t like being told he was acting brash even if it was indirectly. “We can’t wait around,” was Arthur’s only response. He hated waiting. Waiting meant that anything could happen at any time. And he wasn’t exactly eager to see what would happen to defenseless, little Merlin.

“We just need light,” Gwen said. Her hold became more gentle. “We can leave at first light if you’d like.”

Arthur was about to agree when he realized something. “We?”

“Of course.” Gwen smiled that sweet smile of hers. “Did you really think I’d let you go by yourself? Besides, I’m the only other person that knows about Merlin -- other than Gaius, of course.”

Arthur pretended to be interested in the floor. “Well…” He felt Gwen’s grip tighten again. “Morgana… may have found out.”

Gwen looked horrified; luckily, Arthur didn’t see. If Morgana knew about Merlin then that could mean she found out about Arthur shopping with Gwen. She was trying to get them into trouble. “How did that happen? I thought you said you were being careful.”

“She caught me at a bad time.”

Gwen frowned to show her displeasure. She had a feeling Arthur wouldn’t believe that Morgana was the reason they nearly got caught -- so she kept her mouth shut about it. “We’re leaving at first light to find Merlin. Just the two of us.” She felt it was imperative that she add that. “Get some rest.” 

Arthur spoke before Gwen could make it out the door. “I thought I was the only one who gives orders around here.” Arthur crossed his arms.

“That was before you made careless decisions. Goodnight, my lord.”

Arthur was left there with his mouth agape. He forgot Gwen could be so… bold if put into certain circumstances. She was one of the only people that challenged his authority. Other than Merlin, of course. But while Merlin did so with no remorse, Gwen often felt guilty. There was a strong contrast between the two, but Arthur trusted them both the same. They were close friends and their advice was often never wrong. So maybe Gwen was right. Perhaps the best way to save Merlin was to do so without rushing in with no backup.


End file.
